


Twinkle

by MiddleMidnight



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drug Use, Français | French, Male Friendship, Recreational Drug Use, Sad, alternate universe rockstar, kind of love, rockstar Jung daehyun
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleMidnight/pseuds/MiddleMidnight
Summary: "Madame, sous vos pieds, dans l'ombre, un homme est là. Qui vous aime, perdu dans la nuit qui le voile ; qui souffre, ver de terre amoureux d'une étoile ; qui pour vous donnera son âme s'il le faut, et qui se meurt en bas quand vous brillez en haut."Acte / Scène : Ruy Blas, II, 2, le 8 novembre 1838, Victor Hugo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Salut!
> 
> Une nouvelle fic avec un sujet délicat : la dépression. C'est pour cela que si vous êtes pas en état, je vous déconseille de la lire.
> 
> J'ai eu l'idée en m'inspirant d'un passage du livre Damian de Herman Hesse et de Serenpedity des BTS (Jimin). Cependant, avant que j'entame l'écriture, une horrible nouvelle est arrivée, la mort de Jonghyun, du coup, j'ai hésité à l'écrire surtout à la poster, mais je pense que c'est un sujet important, qu'on doit en parler et non pas l'éviter comme si ça n'existait pas. 
> 
> Je tiens aussi à dire que si vous n'allez pas bien, s'il vous plait, parlez-en à quelqu'un qui pourrait vous écouter. Prenez soin de vous, vous êtes importants! 
> 
> Ceci dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!
> 
> Yama C.

Dans sa loge, il pouvait entendre les cris de ses fans. Son nom était scandé sans relâche. On lui demandait de revenir sur scène. Mais lui, il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. En fait, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il voulait. Monter sur scène, vomir ses tripes dans un micro, c'était ce pour quoi il était payé et il était assez satisfait de cette vie. Cependant, il ressentait comme un vide, comme s'il lui manquait une raison de continuer tout ça. Il avait, comme un goût amer dans la bouche, ce goût de regret.

« Daehyun, c'est le moment d'y retourner ! »

Dans son dos, la voix de son manager le ramena à la réalité. Voulait-il l'affronter ? Pas vraiment. Pour l'instant c'est sur scène qu'il se sentirait le mieux. Alors, après avoir retiré son perfecto en cuir bordeaux pour laisser apparaître son tee-shirt blanc, il s'en alla à la rencontre de ses fans, en prenant soin d'attraper sa guitare électrique au passage. Il était temps pour lui de chanter sa dernière chanson d'amour.

Alors que ses fans chantaient en même temps que lui les paroles de sa triste chanson, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Pas parce qu'il était ému par la sublimité de la chose, mais parce qu'il s'en voulait de vouloir autre chose que tout ça. Il était devant plus quinze mille spectateurs, tous lui étant dévoués ; lui donnant tout l'amour dont il devait avoir besoin, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui. Il se sentait, comme ingrat et c'est sur cette pensée que ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. La gorge serrée, il chantait ce qu'il avait au plus profond de son cœur, en sachant que très peu de personnes comprendraient sa réalité.

* * *

« Les larmes de Daehyun ont ému plus d'un pendant le rappel. Ses fans ont pu sentir une vive émotion et eux-mêmes n'ont pu se retenir. Le chanteur a pu prouver encore une fois qu'il était l'un des meilleurs de sa génération. »

Il soupira fortement en lisant une des reviews de son concert de la veille. Il se sentait mal en pensant à cette fausse émotion qu'il avait pu transmettre à ses fans. Il éteignit l'écran de son portable, sortit un billet de sa poche et s'assit sur le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel. Le magazine acheté à l'aéroport était posé près de lui, prêt à être servi. Daehyun fit un tube avec son billet et se pencha sur le papier glacé. D'un doigt, il se boucha une narine, puis, d'une inspiration sèche, il aspira son trait de poudre blanche. Il se remit rapidement en position, ferma les yeux et il expira par la bouche. Il considérait qu'il en avait besoin pour tenir le rythme effréné de sa vie d'artiste. La journée allait être longue puisque sa nuit avait été courte. Une nouvelle journée de promotion s'ouvrait à lui.

Ses premières interviews de la journée se passèrent de la même manière avec les mêmes questions. Il répondait machinalement, comme s'il récitait une poésie. C'était du par cœur. Si les journalistes ne faisaient pas d'effort, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il en ferait. Sa dernière promotion se faisait dans une radio locale. D'ailleurs, il avait pris sa deuxième ligne de cocaïne avant de s'y rendre et son manager l'avait regardé faire sans intervenir. Au début, il avait essayé de faire Daehyun arrêter, mais le chanteur avait fini par le faire en cachette et prenait des doses beaucoup plus grosses. De ce fait, quand il le découvert, ils passèrent comme un accord ; Daehyun dû baisser sa consommation au maximum, mais n'aurait plus besoin de le faire en cachette. Les premiers mois de cette décision furent difficiles et pleins de crises. Si on pouvait éviter qu'il fasse une overdose, ça valait le coup. Repousser la mort était le mot d'ordre.

Dans le studio de la station radio, Daehyun était prêt à passer la prochaine heure à répondre aux questions déjà toutes faites du journaliste. Quand on le présenta encore comme une superstar dont les fans se sentaient proche grâce à sa sensibilité qu'il n'avait pas peur de cacher, il grinça des dents. En ce moment, il n'était pas proche de ses fans, ce qu'il regrettait, mais il ne pouvait pas le dire.

« Avant de commencer, je voudrais vous demandez une chose, est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Daehyun regarda l'homme, qui pour sûr, avait remarqué ses pupilles dilatées. Il était rare qu'on lui demande s'il allait bien. En général, les gens se contentaient de questions faciles où eux-mêmes connaissaient déjà la réponse. Il s'enfonça dans sa chaise et réfléchie rapidement s'il devait tout lui dire. Il était quelqu'un qui n'avait pas peur de ses sentiments, mais il avait peur de comment les autres pouvaient les prendre. Les gens ont peur des émotions ; l'amour, la tristesse, la joie, la colère, toutes ces choses qui font de nous des êtres humains. Cependant, il ressentait une chose encore plus effrayante, la solitude. Il ne voulait pas faire peur à ses fans, à ses proches, alors il ravala ses plaintes et se contenta de sourire.

« Oui, je vais bien, merci de me le demander. »

Il était réellement reconnaissant de cette question, même s'il ne put répondre sincèrement, toutefois, il fit cette interview avec le cœur un peu plus léger.

* * *

Il aurait tellement voulu voir les étoiles, mais les lumières de la ville les engloutissaient, elles ne pouvaient donc pas briller pour ses yeux. Il contempla encore le ciel, essayant malgré tout d'apercevoir un scintillement. Il aurait tellement voulu voir les étoiles.

« Daehyun, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

La voix de Youngjae le fit perdre le fil de ses pensées. Son ami le rejoint sur la grande terrasse de sa chambre d'hôtel. Daehyun avait invité quelques personnes pour y passer la nuit. Il s'était dit que s'il s'entourait, peut-être qu'il se sentirait moins seul. Cela n'avait pas forcément fonctionner, alors il s'était réfugié avec les astres. Youngjae avait remarqué que son ami n'était pas bien, quelque chose le préoccupait. Il avait déjà essayé d'en parler avec lui, mais Daehyun s'obstinait à dire qu'il n'avait aucun problème. Ceci n'empêchait pas Youngjae de rester auprès du chanteur, il voulait être sûr d'être là.

Daehyun se tourna vers Youngjae et lui sourit tristement.

« Je voulais voir les étoiles, au moins une, mais ici c'est impossible. »

L'ami se mit à ses côtés et lui aussi contempla le ciel. Comme Daehyun, il trouva regrettable de ne pas les voir et il se sentit mal pour lui.

« Viens à l'intérieur, ils te réclament. »

Youngjae voulait le distraire, qu'il oublie un moment qu'on ne pouvait pas voir les étoiles. Ils rentrèrent pour rejoindre le reste des invités. Ils étaient déjà tous bien alcoolisés et sans doute drogués, rien de bien nouveau. Daehyun prit sa guitare sèche et s'assit dans le canapé. Il gratta quelques accords, doucement, ce qui apaisa l'ambiance, mais un de ses convives l'interpella.

« Hey, Daehyun, tu connais la « _M40T_ » ? »

Il arrêta de jouer et haussa un sourcil pour qu'il continue de parler.

« C'est comme des champignons, mais sous exta. Les effets sont plus réels, t'as l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension, un peu comme un rêve. »

Il tendit un petit sac en plastique contenant trois petites pilules roses. Daehyun les prit avec curiosité. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait essayer, des hallucinations pouvaient être dangereuses. Toutefois, ces temps-ci, peut-être que ça pourrait être une bonne idée. Youngjae lui, était plutôt inquiet, il ne pensait pas qu'une nouvelle drogue de synthèse serait la solution à ses problèmes. Au moment, où il voulut dire quelque chose, Daehyun avait déjà une pilule à la main.

« Les effets se font sentir au bout de combien de temps ?  
\- Une dizaine de minutes et ça peut durer plusieurs heures. »

Sans trop réfléchir, il mit une des pilules dans sa bouche, prit une bière et en avala une gorgée. Il reprit sa guitare et chantonna doucement. Les autres retournèrent dans leur conversation, Youngjae, du coin de l'œil, le surveilla.

Daehyun sentit son corps s'alléger, il eut l'impression de prendre de la hauteur. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en secouant sa tête pour essayer de faire partir cette sensation. Elle n'était pas désagréable, mais son esprit n'était pas habitué. Les sons lui parvenaient de manière plus claire, comme de la musique. Il regarda autour de lui et les choses lui semblaient un peu floues. Il sourit à cet étrange bien-être. D'un coup, c'est comme si la lucidité le frappa sèchement, sa vue devint très claire, ses sens se réveillèrent, ses poils se dressèrent, son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine. Il se redressa vivement, le regard un peu perdu dans cette brutalité. Youngjae se mit devant lui et le regarda inquiet, il put voir les pupilles de Daehyun complètement dilatés.

« Ça va ? Comment tu te sens ?  
\- Il faut que je sorte. »

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre rapidement sans regarder derrière lui, Youngjae le suivit. Daehyun dévala le couloir, avec, pour seul objectif d'être dehors. Il avait tellement chaud, il se sentait comme oppressé. Il avait besoin de crier à s'en époumoner, mais sa gorgea se serra à la simple pensée. Il prit les escaliers et les descendit à une vitesse folle. Youngjae, toujours derrière lui, essaya de garder le rythme.

Très vite, ils arrivèrent au lobby de l'hôtel. Daehyun s'arrêta net, tout était embrumé. Il essaya tant bien que mal, avec ses mains, de se dégager la vue. Youngjae étouffa un rire, il devina que Daehyun commençait à avoir des hallucinations.

Le chanteur continua, aveuglé, sa course folle. Youngjae remarqua que les gens commençaient à le regarder avec questionnement, il rattrapa Daehyun et le tint le bras pour qu'il s'arrête. Il regarda Youngjae et essaya de se dégager de sa prise. Rien n'y fait. Subitement il arrêta de se débattre et regarda derrière l'épaule de son ami.

Il vit la créature la plus belle qu'il ne lui avait été donner de voir. Une femme. Elle le regardait intensément de ses grands yeux noirs ; elle avait de longs cheveux, aussi sombres que son regard, ils entouraient son délicat visage. Une simple robe blanche enveloppait son corps frêle. Il eut l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté et que plus rien n'existait autour de lui. De ses lèvres rosées, elle lui sourit délicatement. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant quelques secondes. Il ne voulait pas cligner des yeux, de peur de ne pas la voir assez longtemps. Pendant ce moment, la solitude qu'il éprouvait jusqu'à maintenant avait disparu.

« Je crois que je peux enfin admirer une étoile. »

Fin chapitre 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.3k mots. Genre : angst. (mention et prise de drogue)

Sourire aux lèvres, le cœur battant pour elle, Daehyun ouvrit un des placards du haut de sa cuisine pour y prendre un bol. Il se retourna vers son îlot, versa le lait et les céréales qu'il avait déjà sorties. Il était si gai qu'il chantonnait un air joyeux qu'il venait juste d'inventer. Il attrapa une cuillère dans un tiroir et il se dirigea vers son salon où sa belle l'attendait.

Daehyun sourit de soulagement quand il vit qu'elle était encore là, assise dans son canapé. Elle le regarda de ses grands yeux noirs, elle semblait être contente de le voir. Elle remarqua le bol rempli presqu'à ras bord.

"Merci Daehyun.  
\- Si tu as encore faim, n'hésite pas à me le dire."

Elle sourit à sa délicatesse. Il déposa le bol sur la table basse devant elle, cependant, elle n'y toucha pas. Il s'assit près d'elle et encore, il l'admira. Elle était si éblouissante, radieuse et surtout si irréelle. Le rockeur le savait bien, même s'il lui arrivait de l'oublier.

Déjà trois semaines qu'il prenait cette drogue et qu'il vivait dans un songe avec son illusion. Très vite, il s'était habitué à prendre une pilule dès qu'il ne se sentait pas à affronter seul, la réalité. Il savait qu'elle n'était qu'affabulation, mais avec elle, il se sentait bien. Daehyun avait l'impression de sortir la tête de l'eau, de retrouver le sourire, d'être plus heureux. Il pouvait contrôler son bonheur et ça lui donnait plus confiance en lui.

Un sourire gêné apparut sur les lèvres de ce beau mirage, il sourit encore plus. Il tendit sa main doucement vers elle pour caresser sa joue pâle, mais la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit, ce qui le fit redescendre. Sur l'écran, il put lire que c'était son manager, il décrocha à contre cœur.

"Je viens te récupérer pour ta séance photo. J'arrive dans cinq minutes, tu peux commencer à descendre."

Daehyun lâcha un "d'accord" accompagné d'un lourd soupire. Il regarda encore une fois sa source de bonheur. Loin l'envie de la quitter et de la laisser seule, il la rassura sur son absence imminente.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens après ma séance.  
\- Toi non plus ne t'inquiète pas, je serais toujours là."

Ces mots lui réchauffèrent le cœur. Se savoir attendu impatiemment lui faisait du bien et lui donnait envie de bien faire pour avoir cette récompense. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, enfila ses boots avant de se retourner une dernière fois vers elle. Il voulut être sûr de ne pas oublier son visage.

"Attends-moi, je reviens vite."

Ces mots étaient aussi une illusion. Daehyun savait très bien qu'il faudrait qu'il reprenne une autre pilule pour qu'il puisse la rencontrer encore.

Il rejoignit son manager devant chez lui qui était déjà arrivé. Il ouvrit la porte arrière et une nuée de papillons blancs s'échappa de la voiture. Un mouvement de recul s'imposa, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que le cachet faisait encore effet. Il rentra dans le véhicule en faisant abstraction de ses hallucinations. Il lui fallait rester le plus impassible possible pour ne pas réveiller les soupçons chez son manager. Il vit un papillon voler devant ses yeux et éclater comme une bulle de savon. Ce qui le fit sourire doucement. C'est ce qu'il aimait avec ses hallucinations, elles étaient vraiment douces et sans violence. La tendresse lui faisait oublier qu'il en devenait accroc.

Pendant le trajet, Daehyun parlait avec son manager de la journée qu'il devait assurer. À la plus grande surprise de ce dernier, le rockeur était attentif et conciliant. Pas un seul soupir, ni aucune plainte et surtout aucune question de pourquoi il devait faire tout ceci. Il ne savait simplement pas que Daehyun se disait que plus vite les choses se faisaient plus vite il verrait son étoile.

* * *

La nuit était bel et bien installée. Vingt-trois heures se lisaient sur le portable du jeune homme. Seul chez lui, il était prêt à revoir sa belle étincelante.

Il rentra dans sa salle de bains où le carrelage était d'un blanc immaculé. Sa baignoire trônait au milieu de la grande pièce sur ses pieds ivoire. Il s'en approcha et s'assit sur le rebord. Il ouvrit l'eau, laissa un temps avant de la toucher du bouts des doigts pour s'assurer de la bonne température. Quand ce fut le cas, enfin, il mit le bouchon au fond. 

Pendant que la baignoire se remplit, il se déshabilla lentement. D'abord il déboutonna sa chemise ébène en laissant apparaître sa peau laiteuse. Le vêtement se retrouva sur le sol froid. Il prit son temps en faisant glisser la fermeture éclair de son pantalon en cuir de la même couleur. Daehyun retira son boxer et il laissa l'air caresser son corps un court instant avant de retirer ses ornements argentés de ses doigts. Il fit de même avec ses chaînes.

Quand son bain fut prêt, il entra délicatement dans l'eau. Assis, il s'adossa de tel qu'il fut presque en position allongé. Il laissa ses membres se décontracter. Ses yeux se fermèrent et le silence l'enveloppa.

Prêt à la voir, il se redressa assez pour tendre son bras vers son pantalon resté par terre. Il fouilla tant bien que mal dans ses poches arrières et il trouva une petite pochette en plastique. Grâce à la transparence, il sourit quand il vit qu'il en restait une. Elle était déjà dans le creux de sa main et il l'avala rapidement. Il se remit en position et se détendit de nouveau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son esprit prit de la hauteur pour redescendre d'un coup sec. Son coeur s'accélèra. Sa respiration devenait saccadée. Sa vision se vivifia. Il était habitué à présent avec les effets avant-coureurs. Quand le tout revint à la normale, il put enfin la voir.

Nue en face de lui, elle profitait de ce bain agréable. Il admira sa peau parfaite, ses grands yeux noirs, ses longs cheveux qui se noyaient dans l'eau. Elle était si belle à ses yeux. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, un doux sourire fut échangé.

"Tu es enfin là Daehyun."

Sa voix était chaude et ses yeux, remplies d'amour. Le jeune homme ne se lassait pas de cette féerie.

"Viens-là."

Ces paroles étaient presque silencieuses. Il la guida entre ses jambes. Il pouvait sentir sa peau contre la sienne, même son poids s'appuyait contre son torse. Les sensations étaient si réelles. Daehyun enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou pour en percevoir la chaleur. Il se sentit apaisé et en sécurité. À croire que son rêve pouvait lui sauver la vie.

De ses mains, il caressa le corps féminin caché sous l'eau. Délicatement, il toucha ses cuisses, puis ses hanches, il s'attarda un peu sur ses reins en lui volant quelques baisers sur son épaule, il préféra continuer sur la longueur de ses bras pour finir par entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens.

Seuls les bruits de l'eau gentiment remuée faisaient écho dans la pièce. Un voile de velours s'était créée autour d'eux. Plus rien ne comptait pour Daehyun. Il était si calme, si serein. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête et qu'il soit obligé de revenir à la réalité. Elle était là pour lui, si parfaite. Il n'était plus seul et c'était le plus important. Il pouvait sentir son cœur vibrer pour elle. Il se sentait plus vivant que jamais. Avoir cette nouvelle force près de lui, il se sentait capable d'avancer dans la vie et dans sa carrière.

Une fois de plus, il cacha son visage dans le creux du cou de sa demoiselle. Il traça de ses lèvres charnues, un chemin jusqu'à son oreille et chuchota calmement.

"Je crois que je t'aime."

Fin chapitre 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.2k mots. Angst (mention de drogue)

**POV Yoo Youngjae**

Plus d'une semaine s'est écoulée avant que Youngjae n'ait eu des nouvelles de Daehyun. Inquiet de n'avoir eu aucun signe de vie, il s'était décidé à se rendre chez son ami. Certains souvenirs de ses anciennes vies lui hantaient encore l'esprit. Raison pour laquelle il prenait encore soin de lui et il savait que Daehyun lui faisait confiance pour ça.

Devant la porte, il sonna pour annoncer son arrivée. Sur le seuil, il entendit les pas feutrés se rapprocher de l'entrée. Puisque Daehyun dut sans doute vérifier son identité, un petit moment se passa et la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Il put enfin voir le visage de la rockstar. Ce dernier ne semblait pas si ravi de le voir, ce qui vexa légèrement Youngjae. Il s'attendait au moins à un sourire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Youngjae ?  
\- Euh, bonjour déjà."

Il ne répondit pas, mais laissa Youngjae entrer sans résistance. Après avoir retiré ses chaussures dans l'entrée, il se dirigea dans le salon et il s'étonna de la propreté environnante. Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de Daehyun de garder son appartement aussi bien rangé et ce, même avec une femme de ménage. Il avait aussi l'impression que l'air y était plus sain.

Les deux amis s'assirent côte à côte dans le canapé et laissèrent le silence les envahir. Cependant, Youngjae ne put s'empêcher de le briser pour faire une remarque.

"C'est vraiment propre chez toi. T'as enfin décidé de vivre dans un endroit normal ?"

Le concerné le fusilla du regard, mais ne répondit pas. Youngjae n'était pas habitué à voir Daehyun dans de si bonnes conditions. Ce n'était pas pour le déplaire, au contraire, mais il s'interrogea tout de même sur ce changement. La curiosité le démangea et il se leva du canapé pour faire un tour dans l'appartement. Très vite, il se retrouva dans la cuisine, suivit du propriétaire. Sans permission, Youngjae ouvrit le réfrigérateur et s'étonna de voir que l'intérieur ne cachait aucun vice. Même la nourriture semblait encore consommable.

Il referma la porte du frigidaire et se tourna vers Daehyun, avec l'esprit légèrement troublé.

"Ne le prends pas mal, je suis content de voir que t'es en bonne santé et que tout va bien, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Daehyun rit doucement à sa question.

" Il était temps que je mette de l'ordre dans ma vie.  
\- Et ça t'es venu comme ça ?"

Sa réponse laissa Youngjae sceptique, mais il ne rajouta rien. Cependant, il décida de lui faire confiance parce qu'après tout, Daehyun était un adulte.

"Je vais aux toilettes."

Il prit cette excuse pour s'éloigner d'un Daehyun étranger. Sur le court chemin vers les toilettes, il essaya de se dire que c'était une bonne chose après tout. Il profita de cette "pause" pour continuer à y réfléchir.

Une fois fini, Youngjae se lava les mains en souriant. Il était content de voir que son ami était en forme et qu'il mettait tout de son côté pour avoir une vie saine. Daehyun avait tendance à se laisser aller et de se ficher des conseils des autres. L'auto-destruction de ce dernier était devenu dur à gérer pour Youngjae, il avait toujours la boule au ventre qu'un jour on l'appelle pour lui annoncer la mort de Daehyun. Mais ce qui le faisait enrager le plus, c'était de voir que sa boite de production ne faisait pas grand chose pour qu'il puisse s'améliorer mentalement. Simplement un accord avec son manager pour éviter l'overdose.

Il sortit de la salle de bain pour rejoindre son ami. Dans le couloir qui le menait au salon, il pouvait entendre la voix de Daehyun. Le rockeur semblait parler, tenir une discussion. Il se dit qu'il était sans doute au téléphone. Quand il fut presque au salon, il put voir Daehyun de dos, assis sur le canapé en train de parler. Non seulement il n'était pas au téléphone, mais en plus il souriait en regardant à sa gauche.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne saura pas que t'es là."

Youngjae était sur le point de lui demander ce qu'il avait, mais son cerveau fit la connexion avec un souvenir. Il se souvint de la _M40T_ , cette drogue de synthèse qu'on lui avait donné. Youngjae connaissait le genre d'hallucinations que Daehyun avait, une femme. Pourtant, il lui avait déjà dit de ne pas en abuser, de ne pas en devenir dépendant. Alors, il retourna dans la salle de bain pour chercher la preuve de ses soupçons.

De retour dans ladite pièce, il chercha sans faire de bruit les cachets bleus. Il n'y avait rien dans le petit placard où il avait ses produits de beauté, rien où il rangeait ses serviettes.

Très vite, il se retrouva dans la chambre de son ami où il se mit à chercher de nouveau. Il chercha dans la table de nuit et avec peu de surprise, il trouva une pilule dans une petite pochette transparente. Entre la colère et l'exaspération, Youngjae retourna dans le salon prêt à demander à Daehyun des explications.

Il se mit devant lui et avec la pochette entre les mains, il demanda à son ami.

"Alors c'est pour ça que t'es bien, Daehyun ?"

Le chanteur regarda Youngjae et ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit paquet transparent où il pouvait apercevoir une de ses pilules. Il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Youngjae pouvait voir dans ses yeux comme de la peur.

"Tu sais qu'elle n'est pas réelle ?"

Daehyun fronça ses sourcils, mais ne répondit toujours pas.

"Daehyun ?  
\- Je sais qu'elle n'est pas réelle, c'est juste que...  
\- C'est juste que quoi ? Tu te rends compte que tout tu ce que tu vis avec cette drogue n'est pas vrai ?"

Daehyun détourna son regard avant de répondre.

"Mais je suis heureux avec."

Youngjae ferma les yeux en expirant. Il savait que les prochains mots seraient durs à entendre pour Daehyun, mais il lui fallait les lui dire.

"Ce n'est pas un vrai bonheur. Ce que tu crois être du bonheur, c'est juste une illusion, Daehyun. Si cette hallucination disparaît, ton bonheur aussi. Si tu veux être heureux, ça doit venir de toi et pas d'une pilule remplie de merde ! Ta vie ne peut pas tourner autour de ça..."

Il ne pouvait pas laisser Daehyun dans cette spirale, il ne voulait pas voir son ami se détruire sous prétexte qu'il était heureux.

"Tu ne peux pas comprendre.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Avant j'étais mal et je ne prenais pas soin de moi, mais depuis qu'elle est là, je suis en meilleure santé."

Daehyun semblait persuadé de son bonheur fictif, ce qui fit souffler Youngjae d'exaspération, mais il lui fallait raisonner son ami. Impossible pour lui de laisser le rockeur dans un tel mensonge.

"Daehyun, écoute-moi. S'il te plait. Tu ne peux pas... Tu ne peux pas continuer à prendre cette drogue. Ca ne te rend pas heureux, ça te rend juste dépendant. Tu mets ta vie en danger."

Les yeux du chanteur commencèrent à briller. Youngjae comprit rapidement que les larmes de son ami étaient sur le point de couler.

"Sors de chez moi.  
\- Attend Dae--  
\- Sors de chez moi, Youngjae !"

Sa voix craqua sous la pression de sa gorge étranglée. Le silence les enveloppa avant que Youngjae écoute son ami. Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul avec elle, mais il savait que Daehyun pouvait paniquer et se mettre dans un état qui pouvait lui faire plus de mal.

Leurs regards ne se croisèrent plus et Youngjae quitta l'appartement. 

Fin chapitre 3.


End file.
